The Vampire Diaries: Time Passed
by 44RedFeather44
Summary: It's been ten years since Elena Gilbert last set foot in Mystic Falls. Answering the pleas of her dear friends, she discovers much has changed since she left the small town she calls home. New alliances have been formed, love and deception fill the air and someone threatens to ruin it all. Will she stay and help or will she run and hide like she did all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there, so happy you decided to read my story. Just a few things before you start:**_

_**1) I'm super stoked that you are about to read my story (I've been working all day on it)**_

_**2) I'm SERIOUSLY over the moon that you are about to read my story (Sorry I believe the caffeine has finally reared its ugly head)**_

_**3) This story takes place ten years after graduation. **_

_**4) There are some things that I've changed, so don't be alarmed if you find someone alive who is supposed to be dead. I just completely changed some of the storyline because well, I hated some things that happened.**_

_**5) I am a MAJOR Caroline fan so basically every chapter besides this one will have her in it.**_

_**6) I did promise romance and I plan to keep my promise. If you feel it's lacking then tell me and I will definitely include MORE romance. I seriously mean it, don't be afraid to tell me it sucks, but hopefully we'll never get there. AND LASTLY**_

_**7) I hope you enjoy reading this story. I'm quietly excited inside... SO GET TO IT! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Having all that money could do me wonders, but alas I do not. **_

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

"Stop for Mystic Falls!"

The driver yelled from the front of the bus as it jolted to a stop.

Elena Gilbert slept ignorantly on her side, huddled close to her rucksack. It wasn't until the bus jolted away from the curb that she blinked awake. Her eyes hazily took in the Mystic Falls bus depot passing her by and after a moment she jumped to her feet, startling a couple behind her, and bolted to the front of the bus.

"That's me," the small brunette chorused to the bus driver beside her. He jumped slamming on his brakes causing a few passengers to grumble from their seats. Elena ignored them, excitement coursing through her veins. The doors swung open after a beat and she quickly bounded down the steps and into the bright Virginia Sunshine.

This was it. She was finally in Mystic Falls.

Elena strolled forward taking in the sights of the town square.

It hadn't changed one bit. It was still the stunning town she remembered from childhood, with its rustic and mysterious charm. Trees and gardens surrounded her, smelling the way only Mystic Falls wildlife could smell; like home.

Shops and boutiques lined the sidewalk one among them being an all-time favourite of hers; The Mystic Grill.

Her feet began moving of its own accord making the short walk across the garden pathway in town square, through the line of cars parked next to the curb and across the stretch of grey road in front of the Grill.

A few surprised locals gaped at her.

She knew what they would all be thinking. It had been ten years since she had last set foot in Mystic Falls, her hometown. No one had seen or heard from her in years and how strange it would be to them for Elena Gilbert to stroll back into town looking just the way she had ten years ago.

She knew the consequences of her arrival in a small town, and there was no taking it back now.

With a deep breath Elena reached for the door to the Grill and pulled it wide. A phone conversation drifted to her from the distance, but it wasn't coming from inside the Grill.

"….Care I know, but she promised and so did Bonnie. They'll be here and you better be too…." The voice trailed off as it entered a store down the row of shops.

Elena gasped, swivelling on her heel to find the source of the voice re-emerging carrying a white box.

It was Matt Donovan.

Elena gasped again as she took him in from afar.

He had changed.

Gone was the boy-next-door. Matt Donovan had been replaced by someone new, someone more mature; someone ruggedly sexy.

Elena burst into a huge grin, pulling her rucksack from the ground and throwing it over her shoulder. She felt a small pang of sadness wash over her as she advanced.

_Why did I ever decide to leave_? She mused as guilt rippled through her entire being.

An image of her burning home came to mind and she paused on the curb, motionless as the image flitted away just as quickly as it had come.

_That's why_, she mentally kicked herself.

Ten years ago things had been different, life had been complicated. She ran away, escaping the horrible aftermath of so many people in her life being torn from this world.

Things had been harder, difficult to comprehend, and escape felt like the only good decision. Elena swallowed trying to vanquish the guilt beating away at her.

She stared at the door Matt had just passed through, her hands itching at her side. It had been too long, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Drawing in a deep breath Elena crossed the empty road and bravely pulled the shop door open.

A small bell chimed overhead and all inside turned to see who had entered. She cringed inside, of course she didn't expect anything less than the surprised reactions staring back at her, but she had still hoped.

Matt entered from a swinging side door firing rapid instructions to the person behind the cash register. It was then that Elena noticed she was standing in a cosy looking café.

"Susan I need you to run to the post office and fetch me –" his sentence was cut-off midway once he spied who stood in the doorway. He gasped, seconds ticking by. Elena smiled warmly dropping her rucksack on the ground beside her.

"Matt Donovan," she shook her head in disbelief, grinning like a fool.

Recovering from his initial shock Matt wiped the stupid look off his face and plastered an American-boy-scout-all-bearing beam on his face.

It took two long strides before he had Elena in his arms and squeezing the living daylights out of her, not that it hurt, she was a vampire after all.

She squealed in delight laughing excitedly in his warm embrace. It was quite possible that Matt Donovan had gotten even taller since the last time she had seen him. Any traces of her first love gone now. He was a man.

"Oh you don't know how good it is to see you Elena," he whispered into her dark waves. She stepped out of his hold and smiled kindly up at him, ignoring a few curious looks from their audience around them.

"It's good to see you too Matt." He hugged her close once more then turned back to Susan gawking at him from behind the counter.

"Susan, tell Peter to lock up will you," and turning back to Elena he smirked. "Tell him I'm going to have a drink with an old friend." Elena smiled as Matt swung her rucksack over his shoulder and held the door open for her to follow.

* * *

"So you own this place?" Elena called from the living room, glancing around at the expensive furnishings and overly large fire place. Matt had insisted on taking her back to his place for a few drinks, later explaining that they wouldn't have to put up with any nosy townspeople; an offer Elena couldn't refuse.

He walked back into the living room holding two mugs and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Elena sat forward and grinned knowingly.

"Matt Donovan I do believe you have exceptional taste in whiskey." She leaned forward to clasp her mug greedily, bashing her cup with his.

"To old friends," she cheered and Matt nodded approvingly. After downing her drink in one gulp Elena poured herself another.

"So tell me Matt," her voice dripping with curiosity, making him chuckle. "How have you been these past ten years?" She raised a brow and leaned back into the sofa. Matt scratched the side of his stubbly chin and blew out a sigh.

"Life has been …Interesting." He began, sipping his drink.

"Interesting _how_?" A smirk crept onto her face as she crossed her legs, trying to hide her amusement. Matt fixed her with a look and shook his head in exasperation.

"Okay well let's just say, life is good." He chuckled throwing back the rest of his drink with a shake of his shoulders. "I have this beautiful home, a booming business and I'm not doing that bad with the ladies," his eyebrows wriggled up and down and Elena couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Matt Donovan, ladies' man." Elena laughed as she poured another drink. "Well I'll toast to that Mr Donovan."

They clinked glasses again and easily fell into discussion over the past ten years in Mystic Falls, even occasionally slipping into memories of high school.

She made sure however, not to give away any information about her life outside of Mystic Falls. No one needed to know, not even her friends.

Time flew by as the two friends, laughed and recalled their teenage lives. For Elena it felt right, talking with someone she trusted.

She hadn't felt that way in a very long time and even though she hated to admit it, she wanted desperately to know how each and every one of her friends had coped over the years.

"Tell me about Caroline, did she end up going to college?" Elena giggled, feeling the effects of the whiskey begin its routine mind numbing.

She looked over at Matt roaming through his stack of CD's and smiled, imagining him doing this for all his lady friends.

"Care is Care. She's living in New York now, some hotshot journalist for the New York Times or something like that."

Finally deciding on classic rock, he turns back to the brunette lounging on his sofa with a grin.

"She visits all the time, even threatened to move here because of some jerk that broke her heart." Elena sat up in that moment, eagerness overwhelming her.

"Wait, what happened to Tyler?"

He looked away, staring into the empty fireplace, his mind elsewhere.

"Last I heard he was with some girl. They broke up a couple of months after you left," his bright blue eyes locked with hers, a thousand messages pouring from them, but Elena quickly looked away, wanting to change the topic immediately.

"And Jeremy….. Did he ever leave?" She whispered.

This was the question she feared the most. Jeremy was the only family she had and she left him. His look of utter betrayal when she said goodbye all those years ago was the hardest to take. It had almost sent her over the edge. Her heart ached every time she thought of it, but it had to be done. She had to leave.

"Jeremy is good Elena." Matt reassured her in a way that only Matt knew how. "He stayed with me until he graduated High School, then he went to college with Bonnie. Actually …" He broke off, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Elena sat forward eager to hear whatever bits of news she could. Matt eyed her a moment and after scratching the stubble on his chin, a trait Elena assumed he reserved for nerves, he shook his head as if dismissing an idea.

"I should probably let them tell you, they'll be here shortly. He said they would be coming tonight."

_They_, Elena mused, her head arching to one side in confusion.

She attempted to probe him further, but Matt held up his hands to silence her.

"C'mon Gilbert, I don't think we're drunk enough yet." He pulled the bottle of whiskey to him and poured two more drinks as Elena made a mental note to get information out of him when he was more pissed.

It was midnight before the two friends realised how drunk they were. Well actually it was Elena who realised exactly how drunk she was and that her plans to get information had backfired completely.

The day had disappeared into night and she found herself dancing to tunes that blasted from Matt's player.

Elena laughed as she jumped about like a wild animal her muscles flexing with the beat of the music. Matt watched her in a daze, vampirism had become her.

Elena Gilbert had changed too.

She was no longer a small town girl, constantly facing imminent death. She was a woman, a free, spirited woman.

Matt smiled at the timeless beauty prancing about like a loon and couldn't help but feel a small pang of calmness wash over him.

Her time away obviously agreed with her immensely, even if it had meant depression for him and most of their friends. _As long as she was happy wherever she was_, Matt mused.

Elena spied him watching her and slowed long enough to flash a cheeky grin his way.

She was about to say something callous, involving the connection between a pervert and a pig when she heard the sound of a car door open and close just outside.

Her eyes darted to the windows surrounding the large living room, excitement mixing with fear. Somehow she knew who approached.

She didn't know how, but she could just tell.

Her whole body tensed as a loud rap on the door startled both friends.

It was Matt who recovered first, giving his friend an encouraging smile then crossing the threshold to open the door.

The scent of lilies, ink and blood wafted into the room, followed by a chorus of hellos and embraces.

Elena stood nervously by the fireplace, counting each second that ticked by. When she was almost at seventy three she saw them.

It was her brother and best friend; a very _pregnant_ best friend.

* * *

_**Hi there, I hope you liked it. I know it was long, but I had to get the whole awkward arrival out of the way so that the real story could start (*excitement coursing through me*). Next chapter, Elena and Jeremy talk and the arrival of a certain blonde. Please write a review and tell me what you thought even if you hated it, I'd looooooooove some feedback!**_

_**Okay toodles for now, **_  
_**Keera**_

_**P.S If you're wondering where Damon and Stefan are, don't worry. They're not too far away.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heeeeeeey!**_

_**Okay so I know I'm lame and should have posted this sooner, but university is crazy hectic - blehck! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please read and review, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEEEEEEEAAAASEEE!**_

_**K**_

* * *

Silence gripped the room.

Elena had secretly been anticipating this very moment. While Matt's escapades had kept her physically distracted, her mind had been in constant turmoil, processing every facet of how the night could turn upon her brother's arrival. _Would he be sad? Depressed? Or angered_? The options were beyond endless. She quietly assessed the contours of his face from her corner beside the fireplace. He was frowning,_ deeply_. His eyes were orbs, drinking in the sight of his dark-haired sister hovering ever so cautiously. She could see the fire in his eyes, the look of betrayal followed by a burning desire to wrap her in his arms. She could tell that he hated to see her, across the room looking the picture of awkwardness. Elena herself hated the situation, but it was her fault. She had created it, the moment she took her first steps outside of Mystic Falls all those years ago. It was her fault and for the first time in her life Elena truly felt ashamed.

"Elena?" A voice broke through her trance and she slowly turned from her brother's disdain to the glowing form of her best-friend, Bonnie Bennett. She was beautiful beyond compare. Her body, though swollen with the makings of new life, was the epitome of radiance, her skin a glowing hazel that contrasted beautifully against the dark curls wrapped around her slight frame.

She was breathtaking.

"Bonnie?" Elena could not contain the excitement any longer. Taking the three short strides across the living room she pulled her friend into a fierce embrace, careful not to nudge her swollen belly. Tears were in her eyes by the time she pulled away and Elena struggled against her sobs.

"Oh, Bonnie, I can't believe it's you." She whispered into her friend's curls. For some reason in that moment Elena had a brief vision of her life after Mystic Falls and all the trials that had occurred. It was safe to say that life had truly changed her, and she was more than happy to be here with the ones she loved. The answering sob that followed caused Elena to smile, channelling her attention once more.

"Elena, Elena, Elena, you're really here. It's you," Bonnie pulled away clasping Elena by her face and shaking her head as if she were in a dream.

"It's really me Bonnie. I'm here, I'm home." The girl wept openly again, pulling Elena into another tight hug. Signs of pregnancy induced hormones emanating in the air. Matt rolled his eyes at the friends, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the sordid pair and never let them go. He looked over at Jeremy still hovering in the doorway and attempted to comfort him with a witty quip, until he noticed his eyes narrowed – never a good sign.

"Jer –" Matt began, but he was gone, out the door and into the darkness. Elena looked up just in time to see his fleeting figure as he passed through the door. Her heart ceased like it did the moment she was first turned into a vampire, anguish pulsing through her.

"Go after him," Bonnie's voice whispered into the night and Elena turned back to see she was smiling, clutching her stomach affectionately. It was the first time Elena had actually considered the fact that she was going to be an aunt. She gazed over the round sphere peeking out from beneath Bonnie's sweater and grinned, but it was instantly swallowed by the fear of Jeremy never wanting to talk to her again. She nodded at both her friends, offering a small smirk, and then she took off after Jeremy.

* * *

It was cold; the night's air casting a blanket of white mist that circled the roots of the forest trees. Elena tramped through wet grounds, the smell of the unmarked forest clouding Jeremy's scent. The distinct fire and ink smell that wafted through the house earlier had been more potent in the open streets, but beneath the glow of the full moon and shadows of the trees, Elena struggled. Her senses were still attuned to the harrowing streets of London. The carbon dioxide mixed with millions of scents had been hard enough to become accustomed to, but now she could safely say that readjusting to Mystic Falls was definitely her hardest obstacle. Her search had turned up naught after a few hours and she finally felt the good sense to return home. It also didn't help that the whiskey had done its job of completely confusing the daylights out of her, making it that much harder to find Jeremy. Elena stepped out on to the main road that lead into the city centre and sighed. Her decision to return had been very rewarding hours ago when she was in the confines of Matt's house, but now walking, alone, tired and thirsty Elena had to admit she did not like it one bit. She finally arrived home with a triumphant leap up the porch steps and was just about to knock when she heard a conversation from the upper bedroom.

"... I'm sorry Bonnie, I can't come back. Not now." _A sigh_.

"Jer, I wish you would just come home and talk to her. She's out there now looking for you."

"I can't Bon. It's just too ..." He trailed off. _Another sigh_.

"Okay, I get it. Just tell me where you are so that I know you're safe." Elena listened closely, her hand resting lightly on the weather-board home.

"I love you too," Bonnie whispered into her cell and then hung up, but the dark haired girl was gone before another word was uttered.

* * *

The Grill was open quite late for a Thursday evening. It wasn't until Elena stepped through the door that she noticed it was closed and not a single soul occupied the place, save one Jeremy Gilbert drowning his sorrows with a bottle of tequila. He looked up as she approached, his eyes glazed over from the amount of alcohol he had no doubt consumed.

"How'd you find me?" He glared, showing no sign of emotion besides his slightly-drunken stupor.

"Bonnie. I overheard your conversation." Elena began, taking a seat in the stool beside him. "She's worried about you." She concluded reaching across the bar for a glass then swiping the bottle from him. Jeremy watched her movements as she poured a generous amount of alcohol into her glass then downed it in one gulp.

"Good to see your tolerance of alcohol has improved." He sneered as Elena poured another glass. His comment made her realise the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night, but with a shrug she took a slug of her tequila and slammed the glass back on the bench. The alcohol was making her brave. They sat in silence for the first few minutes; neither knowing where to begin until Elena finally turned in her seat and reached for Jeremy's hand. He was too slow to react and she easily pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry," the words were out before she had time to process them. He watched her, his eyes fully aware of the situation, but he did not resist.

"Jer I truly am. I know what I put you through," tears were in her eyes now and she turned completely facing him, eyes wide and full of sincerity. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret my decision wholeheartedly." It wasn't a complete lie, but telling the truth about why she had left that day would only complicate things, and complication was the last things she needed. Her hands tightened around his fists and she urged him to look her in the eye.

"Please Jer. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I don't want that and I know you don't either. I just ...want us to move on in whatever way we can. Even if it means you don't want me to be near you." The last part hurt the most, but Elena needed to say the words that had haunted her the past few years. She had prepared what she would say, but in the moment her head was a mess and it felt as though she spoke from the heart. It wasn't until afterward she realised, she truly was.

"I'm so sorry Jer. If I could take it back I would. You know I would." Her whimpers grew louder. "Please, Jer. Just know that I'm so–"

"– Will you shut up?" Jeremy cut her emotional tirade short, a small smile replacing his tormented frown. He pulled Elena slowly but surely into a long embrace. It was heaven, it was hell, and it was everything in between. For Elena Gilbert, it truly felt like she was home. She breathed him in, delighting in the fact that he was still her little brother, even if time had separated them.

"I haven't forgiven you," he whispered suddenly into her hair and pulling back slightly the serious look in his eye had returned, "But I do accept your apology Elena." He settled her back on the stool beside him and offered another small glimpse into one of his rare smiles.

"I know...that time was bad." His velvety voice echoed a thousand stories, "...it was for everyone." Elena looked out into the distance her hand still clutching his, In that moment she surprisingly had a brief image of Stefan and Damon, the Salvatore brothers, their mutual looks of disbelief when she told them she was leaving. Besides leaving Jeremy, it had been one of the hardest moments of her life.

"But I see now that you had your reasons..." He trailed off again as Elena focused back on him, her lips pulling into a tight smile. It was obvious they both wanted to move on from that day, years ago, and with a shrug Elena decided that what was in the past would never be forgotten, but it would never dictate her life anymore.

"I never meant to hurt you Jer," she whispered.

"I know." He fumbled with his glass of amber liquid, searching for a topic far away from their current course of discussion.

"You look good," Elena broke the silence, gazing over at her younger brother. He was bigger, more defined, with muscles that peeked out from beneath his forest-green shirt and denim jeans. His hair was longer too, flaring just above his shoulders. He looked so much more mature than when she had last seen him, even his usual dark brown eyes were more acute and focused like the line of inked detail that crept up his right arm, bearing the sign of a hunter. He chuckled at her seemingly ordinary comment and returned an equally witty quip at how she looked exactly the same.

"Ten years obviously agrees with you." They both laughed, falling into familiarity. Elena listened attentively as he regaled his high school and college glory days, leaving out the parts where she had missed both graduations. His life had been comprised of late nights at his art studio – which was really his apartment – in New York, and sleepless mornings. There was nothing of significance to him until the moment Bonnie re-entered his life.

"She had been living with her mother, regaining her strength and learning, good from bad. It was a pretty dark time for her. She didn't want anybody around." He paused, a flicker of a memory crossing his mind. "She used to say that life meant nothing for her in the years that followed. She tried college for a bit, but it never suited her. We went through a few rough patches." He smiled and Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend falling in love with her idiot younger brother.

"You broke her heart didn't you?" She raised her brows at Jeremy's look of horror which quickly faded into a full-blown grin.

"I believe the person you owe your sentiment to is me. Bonnie is more than capable of taking care of herself." He settled his glass upon the bench, smirking helplessly to himself.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." They both erupted into fits of laughter knowing full well what Bonnie Bennett was capable of, pregnant or not. After a moment to catch her breath Elena sighed.

"I still cannot believe I'm going to be an Aunt." She rolled her eyes heavenward then punched her brother lightly on the arm. "Mum and Dad would have been so proud." The comment caught both siblings by surprise and Elena turned to her brother a mix of sadness and desire washing over her. When tears threatened to unleash again Elena quickly jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes, and threw her suave jacket over her shoulders.

"Well we better get back." She hollered, a little too excitedly, instantly forgetting her troubles. She didn't want Jeremy to know that she secretly craved girl-time with Bonnie, and the soon-to-be new addition to the family. Jeremy smiled already sensing his sister's eagerness to be rid of him and eagerness to escape the topic of their parents. He laughed knowing Bonnie was a very temperamental bag of hormones currently, and early morning wake up calls were not her forte. He slowly got to his feet, hiding his smile and wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Don't all leave on my account," a voice drifted through the room and halted the Gilbert siblings in their places. The early morning light from outside cast a ray of sunlight over the tall figure in the doorway. She stood with hands on hips and her gorgeous blonde waves cascaded around her face, the light bouncing off of it creating the effect of a halo.

Elena gasped, her legs seeming to wobble like jelly, before she erupted into an enormous grin. There, standing so elegantly dressed in tight white jeans, a navy blouse and navy pumps, was the exquisite Caroline Forbes.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey what did you think? I had a bit of trouble writing the Jeremy and Elena moment, it was so hard to think about what Jeremy would be feeling, because he's not a teenage boy anymore. He should be handling things differently - hence the tequila ;)**_

_**Any who I hoped you enjoyed it and want to write a review (cough-cough)... **_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Caroline**_

_**Caroline**_

_**Caroline**_

_**oh yeah and more CAROLINE!**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**KEERA 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey!**

**Well how lucky are you guys? Another update, and so soon :)**

**I hope you enjoy, would love some feedback even if you hated it! (Though I hope not)**

**Thanks,**

**K**

* * *

"Care you promised." Matt Donovan's overly confident, _mostly irritating_, voice sung through the receiver. Caroline Forbes tucked her blonde short waves behind her ears and sighed, staring angrily at the grey speaker phone on her desk. She was not in the mood to deal with his persistence.

"I know Matt, but I do have a job you know." She rolled her eyes, tapping a few keys on her laptop with more force than she had intended.

"Listen Care this is a big deal." Caroline ignored him with a casual rustle of her new do – she was still coming to terms with it – and glared at the speaker phone.

Everything was a big deal for Matt.

"I think Elena might truly be coming."

Caroline paused from typing her latest news report on the recent crime spread in New York City, and focused on the hopeful strain in her dearest friend's voice. Even separated by thousands of miles she could hear the anticipation in his plea.

"You're sure?" She whispered, barely hearing her own voice. Her heightened vampire senses however, heard his pulse quicken in hesitation. It only lasted a moment before his confidence returned, instantly replacing his earlier faltering.

"Care I know, but she promised and so did Bonnie. They'll be here and you better be too." Caroline eyed the space just above her laptop, gazing at nothing in particular, and surrendered herself, as she often did, to a moment back in time.

_"I'm leaving," Elena stood on the threshold of Caroline's home, her hands knotted in front of her. Caroline paused from setting her coat and purse on the hallway table and swirled around to face her best-friend. _

_"You're what?" She breathed, eyes narrowing in confusion. Elena shuffled from one foot to the other, her hands balled in scarlet fists by her side. _

_"I'm leaving Care," she spoke evenly, controlled. Her dark eyes flicked up and locked with startled blue. "Tomorrow. After graduation. I'm leaving." Thousands of emotions coursed through Caroline in that moment. Surprise, fear, hatred, sadness, disbelief, all circled around in her mind. _

_"W-what? Why, what happened?"_

_"Nothing happened, Care."_

_"Then why are you leaving?" She fully faced her now, arms folded in defiance and eyes narrowed. Let it not be said that Caroline Forbes couldn't get to the bottom of things, even if it was done in a way that most considered intimidating. _

_"Care..." Elena sighed loudly in exasperation, eyes tired her head a mess with emotions. She looked to the tall blonde figure standing before her and yearned to break down into tears. Caroline froze, sensing the internal struggle her friend faced; there was something dark that coursed through her. And in that fleeting moment of insight Caroline understood exactly why Elena was running. She stepped forward after what felt like an age, blue eyes searching hers. _

_"Elena, please I can help you." She offered, pausing just in front of Elena's small frame and gazing over her with concern. But it was not enough. In the space of a second a veil suddenly dropped over the teenage girls and Elena replaced her look of torment in favour of a look of indifference. _

_"You can't help me Care. Nobody can." Elena took a step back far away from Caroline's advancing form. Her face twisted into a wry smile, one Caroline instantly knew was forced. Elena turned on her heel and headed back through the door they had just passed through. She paused momentarily in the doorway, her hand resting softly on the wooden framing. She flipped her dark curls over her shoulder her eyes swimming with tears, tears that Caroline knew held legions. It was a small moment, but in it Caroline knew that whatever Elena was going through, its power held a curse over her that even she couldn't fix. _

_"Goodbye Caroline" Elena whispered and in a flash she was gone. _

"Care? Caroline? Hello Care, are you there?" Matt Donovan's voice broke through her wandering thoughts and she blinked focusing back on the irritating sound emanating from the speaker phone.

"Yes I'm here Matt." She sighed, returning to her report. It was due in the next fifteen minutes and if she had any hopes of escaping the confines of her office she would have to move her ass.

"Well? What's the verdict?" His sappy hopefulness returned and Caroline couldn't help but feel a tremor of pity wash over her as she listened. There were too many things to consider before Caroline could leave. The possibility that Elena would actually return was slim. In all the years that Caroline visited never once had Elena stepped foot inside Mystic Falls. She peered out over the ever growing metropolis below, her eyes adjusting to the gleam of noon casting shadows in the tight recess of her office. There was no mistaking that she could twist her boss into letting her have the weekend off, and Mrs Rawlinson could easily be compelled into looking after her apartment. There wasn't anything holding her back. Nothing, besides her chaotic mind that was. Almost searching for a reason not to go. It was why she hesitated with Matt. Her eyes closed in quiet contemplation thinking of every possible outcome. A tap at the door followed by a not so subtle flicking of her office lights alerted her to someone entering the room. She opened her eyes slowly and frowned at the familiar figure before her.

"Listen Matt I have to go." She spoke a little too forcefully and was about to hang up when Matt quickly interrupted.

"So that's a yes?" He couldn't contain the glee from his voice and she rolled her eyes, ignoring the questioning frown from her guest.

"Okay. I'll be there." She grumbled and slammed the phone into the receiver, sighing loudly.

"Well that seemed intense." The newcomer whistled through his teeth and strode over to Caroline's desk placing three documents on her desks. She ignored his quip and focused again on her reports, giving him only a smidgen of her attention. One document she could see was an article on marriage news in the city, the others a complete waste of her time. Her frown deepened.

"What are these?" Caroline snarled, snatching the last two documents in the pile her assistant had provided her with.

"They're the reports Parker wants you to approve." He shrugged as he cleared three empty mugs with tea bags peeking out of them.

"No, no, no these are not the reports I asked for. I specifically told Eddie to write about –" Caroline broke off when she noticed her assistant had completely ignored her and exited her office without so much as a coffee request. She really needed some better help. Noon turned to night and Caroline found her workload had tripled. She had yelled at Eddie and Susan, her two junior reporters, and had even managed to instil enough fear into her assistant to get an iced mocha for an evening snack. When it was fast approaching 5.30 in the afternoon Caroline bade everyone farewell and made a beeline for the Editor in Chief's office across the way.

"Parker I need to talk to you," She strode into his office without so much as a hello and slumped into the nearby comforter. As ever the aging man, sitting behind his desk only nodded, talking on the phone the whole while. Caroline waited patiently for the conversation to finish – well as patient as she could manage without getting fired. By the time his phone call had finished Caroline had achieved a perfect manicure and she wiggled her fingers in appreciation.

"What's this about Forbes?" Avery Parker grumbled over a news article and a burning cigar in his mouth. How he always managed to light it so quickly without her noticing still remained a mystery, but she ignored it placing her arrogant frown in place. Something she only reserved for people that truly pissed her off.

"This weekend, I'm taking a trip to Virginia." She jumped to her feet exuding confidence with every approaching step and placed her hands unabashedly at the edge of his desk. "And I know what you're going to say, but you're suddenly too busy to wander about my reasons and you're going to let me go with a cheerful smile." Usually Caroline would never use compulsion, but desperate times called for desperate measures and she coaxed Parker in with the allure of her sea-blue eyes. His furry brows bunched together, preparing some no doubt nasty retort, but the longer he gazed into her eyes the more he felt his burning questions dissipate into thin air. With a cheery smile Parker's fixed glare turned into elation as he stood and hugged her goodbye. The sentiment was almost comical if the circumstances would have allowed it. With one last fleeting look Caroline thanked him then took off into the night, racing through traffic. Once she was at her apartment in upstate New York she packed several bags – _hey she was still Caroline Forbes_ – and rushed to her vintage black 1975 Chevrolet Impala, a gift from_ long_ ago. She bounced down the freeway her mind settling into a replay of images from her youth growing up with Elena, Bonnie and Matt. Her life then had felt so simple and uncomplicated by the taint of the supernatural world, and with everything that had happened Caroline regretted those childhood moments most of all. Sure she would be around for years to come, _but would Matt? Would Bonnie? Would her mom_? She glanced over her shoulder as if expecting someone familiar to pop up out of nowhere and surprise her. Her heart skipped a few beats as she waited in anticipation for visions of happier times to cloud her mind, but they didn't come. She was alone, driving to a distant part of her life she thought she had closed long ago. With a sigh she turned onto the highway which would take her to Virginia and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Caroline didn't know why, but in the moment it took the wheels of her Chevrolet to cross the border of State Virginia she could swear a weight lifted from her shoulders. Almost as if being there made all the sense in the world. Maybe her decision to return hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

Matt Donovan stood shirtless in his kitchen, peering into the empty refrigerator. The only thing edible was a block of butter hidden behind stacks of beer. He sighed closing the door carefully, mindful of Bonnie sleeping upstairs. He crossed the tiled floor and pulled open the pantry door all the while smiling as he recalled his reunion with Elena. It had felt right seeing her enter his cafe earlier in the day, almost as right as chocolate and popcorn. He decided on stale bread and what he called butter in the fridge. As he settled down to enjoy the makings of his hard-earned rewards, he tried to sort through their current situation. With Jeremy taking off into the night and Elena chasing after him he had done a pretty shitty job of keeping everyone together and happy. And he knew it would become increasingly difficult if things were not solved by the time Caroline arrived in the morning. He quickly re-read his text from her only moments ago informing him of her expected arrival time. It had been the third time he had checked it in less than half an hour. He smiled at the screen fondly until he noticed an image flicker in the screen from behind him. He swivelled in his seat and almost dropped his phone when a dark figure suddenly appeared from the shadows. It took the shape of a woman, someone who looked familiar, but whom he could not place. He feared her approach, wondering just how good his chances of escape would be, when a hand suddenly reached down and swooped him up into a choke hold. Her strength startled him as she abruptly slowed his ability to breathe.

"W-w-who are y-you?" He choked, struggling against her force. She achingly took one step forward into the light, revealing her green eyes. _Why was she so familiar?_ Matt's thoughts plagued him again as he gazed, wide-eyed, into her narrowed orbs. There was a faint hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips, but it was quickly replaced by an emotionless stare.

"The Fallen thank you Matt Donovan," she replied, loosening her grip.

Darkness suddenly surrounded him.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, interesting ending? Want to know more? THEN STAY TUNED and find out what happened to Matt!**

**Next chapter:**

**Caroline and Elena confront some demons and we ask; will Matt be alright?**

**Toodles for now,**

**Keera xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG!**

**Helllllllo everybody!**

**Firstly: To my amazing reviewers and followers and favorites. I LOVE YOU GUYS! honestly you are all so awesome. You keep me writing!**

** Any who I have a special surprise for you. I'm going to be updating THREE, yes that's right THREE chapters. **

**As a special treat. **

**I hope you enjoy them and please review some more :)**

**K**

* * *

"You did _what_?" Elena giggled from the passenger seat of the Chevrolet. The last remnants of tequila doing what it does best. Caroline fixed her gaze on the road ahead, trying to avoid the Gilbert sibling's hilarious sense of humor.

"It's not funny," she ignored their taunts with a shrug of indifference, but one look at Elena grinning like a fool and she was lost, struggling to contain her own laughter. "Oh c'mon it was one night, and it's not as though I'm going to do it again." Jeremy lifted his head from the side of the car and smirked.

"Yeah, but it's not like we'd stop you if you did," he dodged a flying arm, still wearing the same self-satisfied look. Elena laughed as she hounded Caroline for more information about life, love and everything else in between. The three had joined for a drink – _not minding the hour_ – until the opening hours of the Grill. They had just returned to Matt's house just on the outskirts of town. Elena had worried the tension that was still evident between her and Jeremy would create an uncomfortable environment for Caroline, but she should have known better than to expect Caroline Forbes would shy away from awkward situations. The Chevrolet pulled up the long drive and parked beside Matt's pickup. Jeremy was the first to stagger out of the car, but as Elena opened her door she felt a hand on her arm stop her from leaving.

"Can I talk to you?" Caroline asked, putting the car into park and turning slightly in her seat. Elena hesitated before flicking her dark eyes to the blonde sitting opposite her; she nodded slowly trying to disconcert what she might be thinking. Caroline smiled reassuringly but Elena could see that it did not reach her eyes.

"I wanted to ask how you were feeling." Her voice was distant, almost as if Elena didn't hear it. No one had asked her about her time away. She had done a good job of avoiding any dangerous territory, but now looking into Caroline's comforting eyes Elena wanted nothing more than to express her sorrows. She gazed into sea-blue eyes for what seemed like hours before she looked away with a shake of her head.

"I'm fine Care." With a smile, not even convincing herself, Elena glanced back clasping Caroline's hands tightly between her own. "Happy to see you," she smirked, avoiding the topic further by jumping out of the car, and instead trying to revive Caroline's embarrassing tale of late college nights. Caroline fixed her with a glare as she climbed out of the car, locking it as she turned to join Elena on the porch steps.

"I told you already, I was drunk –"

"– ELENA!" Jeremy's voice yelled from inside the house, startling both girls. Caroline and Elena paused for only a moment, their eyes locking in terror.

And then they ran.

The house was eerily quiet as both girls searched for Jeremy. There was no one in sight, it was empty, and then they heard a clamber from the kitchen. With vampire speed Caroline and Elena sprinted to the kitchen. They rounded the corner of the living room and both came to an immediate stop. Elena gazed silently at the scene before them.

Blood.

It was everywhere, across the floor, on the sides of the kitchen sink and all over Matt's quivering form. Elena drew in a loud breath, her eyes anxious as she turned to Caroline beside her. But she wasn't there. Caroline had gotten over her initial shock and moved to where Jeremy kneeled by Matt's shuddering body, covered in blood.

"What happened?" She yelled, removing her navy blouse and holding it to a deep gash on Matt's abdomen. Caroline looked over him, he was still shaking, stark white and drenched in sweat. Blood covered the front of his shirt and from the side of his torso where Caroline applied pressure. She tried not to, but Caroline feared the worse, feared that Matt could die at any moment.

"I don't know." Jeremy's voice broke through her mental war and she focused her sea-blue eyes on him. He held a knife in his hand which momentarily confused her until she saw that he was trying to tear open Matt's shirt and search for other injuries. "I found him like this when I came in." The shirt disintegrated under Jeremy's strength and in seconds it was off, exposing Matt's chest. Caroline gazed down at him, her brows bunching together in confusion.

"What the hell is that?"

Dark spirals stretched to seven points across Matt's chest, all encased in a perfect circle. At every point the dark ink spiralled into different shapes that Caroline couldn't make out. A gasp from behind caused Caroline to turn, her hand still pressing firmly into Matt's side, and she found Elena standing just behind her, eyes wide in shock.

"What is it?" Caroline frowned, turning back to the black tattoo across Matt's chest. But Elena didn't have time to answer before Jeremy sprang to his feet and raced out of the room.

"BONNIE!" He called and Caroline could hear his footsteps as he took the stairs two at a time. She hadn't thought of Bonnie and mentally slapped herself, quietly praying her friend was safe. She couldn't handle it if something happened to Bonnie as well. She blinked once focusing back on Elena still lost in her own world.

"Elena, tell me. What is it?" But Caroline's voice faded into background noise that Elena effectively blocked. She wasn't focusing on her surroundings any longer. Her eyes were locked on the bloody symbol below.

"_Grigori_," she whispered.

_Five years earlier – London, England_

"_Full house boys," Elena grinned as she slammed her hand onto the wooden table in front of her. The three men groaned around her, each wearing differing looks of horror. Elena quickly jostled together her winnings taking a graceful bow and adding more salt to their wounds. Then, with a flick of her hair, she sashayed to the side of the bar. Toby's was packed full of Londoner's whopping about like mad-men watching a game of football. She slid into a seat in the far corner, hidden beneath the shadows. A waitress came by, but Elena waved her on. The last thing she wanted was to be drunk, especially on a night like this. _

_It was too dangerous. _

_As if reading her mind one of those dangers entered, or rather, a pack of them did. _

_Werewolves. _

_They exuded confidence as they strolled into the bar, commanding the attention of every person in it with their looks alone. Leather jackets and dark denim jeans were the theme of the night, but Even Elena had to admit, they pulled it off well. She eyed them speculatively, watching their every move. Though they had passed through the large oak door to Toby's, they clustered in a small group in the entrance way, receiving a few wary glances from surrounding patrons. It was as she studied them that the woman stepped into view; her dark curls contrasting flawlessly off her skin, white as snow. She was tall, slim and dressed impeccably in black Louboutin heels, skin-tight jeans and a designer leather jacket that worked wonders for her petite form. She coolly glanced about the bar, catching the eye of a few admirers, her hands casually draped across her chest. Even from her seat in the shadows Elena could feel the mystery radiating from the woman. She lit up the room, though her dark eyes were serious, there was something about her, something Elena couldn't place, that displayed beauty and power. And with that Elena jumped to her feet, quickly dispersing into the sea of bodies surrounding her. She knew trouble when she saw it and that woman, her dark eyes assessing every crevice of the building, was way beyond it. Tucking her winnings into the back pocket of her jeans Elena swiftly moved to the rear of the building, acting as though she knew the place like the back of her hand. Opening the back door Elena quickly cast a glance back into the bar, no one was following her. _

_She was safe. _

_Or so she thought. Several strong hands grabbed her at once. She had no chance of escaping. The restraints that held her were strong, unnaturally strong. Her brown eyes locked with the men she had seen enter the bar. Instinctively she tugged at her arms, hoping to catch them by surprise, but she should have known better. They effortlessly pulled her to her knees. Whoever the werewolves were, they were strong and that could only mean they were much older than they appeared. Elena studied them closer her eyes raking them as they roughly pulled her arms back, almost snapping them off. That was when she heard it. Steady, human hearts. They weren't werewolves at all, they were human. A figure to her left stepped forward and in a show of theatrics hauled her head back. Elena let out an ear-piercing cry. _

"_Quiet bloodsucker," so they knew what she was. Elena was panting now. There was no hope of escape. She counted eight figures that she could visibly see, but there were possibly more. Trying to steady her breathing, Elena assessed the people holding her. Their grips were iron, too strong to be human, but her hearing could not have been wrong. She ruled them out as being vampires, their present hearts and ability to stand in the sun showed that. A werewolf had been her initial thought, but their hearts were much slower than a werewolf. She had been close enough to Tyler Lockwood, a friend of hers, to know that their hearts and all their senses were heightened beyond human regularity. The figure who had pulled her head back snarled at her now, his aging green eyes set in a deep scowl. _

"_You should consider yourself lucky little vampire," Elena almost scoffed. Lucky? How could she consider herself such a thing when her chances of surviving were slim to nothing? Instead Elena narrowed her eyes deciding not to dignify him with a response. She pulled at her arms again and this time found a moment of release. It was only a moment however, and was quickly rectified with a backhand to the face. The man chuckled lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. _

"_Feisty one." He pushed her hair out of her eyes and with a move Elena didn't see coming, he smacked her hard across the face. "Well we'll have to see what we can do about that, aye boys?" A round of laughter echoed through the small alley and Elena tried not to think about what they would do. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking back to her brother and friends and wishing she was there. _

"_Enough," a clear voice suddenly whispered into the wind. Elena looked beyond the pitiless man in front of her and found the poised woman from the bar. She was smiling, her hands tucked behind her back. The men holding her suddenly let go, but Elena was frozen. Somehow she knew that if she tried to run, death would kindly meet her. The woman stepped forward, the other men creating a three metre radius between the two females. Elena still kneeled on the concrete grown and she looked up and greeted the new member._

"_Who are you people?" She croaked, her eyes darted to the smirking faces of all those surrounding her. The woman paused only a short distance away and surprising Elena, she crouched so that she was level with the crumbling dark haired girl before her. A smile lit up her face, igniting its contours and possibly making her even more beautiful. Elena was suddenly intimidated. _

"_We are the Grigori," she smiled and gracefully stood, motioning to someone behind her. The green-eyed man stepped forward, watching Elena's every move. From his coat pocket he removed a letter and handed it to the woman. _

"_Please, stand." She smiled and after a moment Elena clumsily stood, eyes darting to every corner of the alley. She wanted to run, every fibre in her being begged her to, but she could feel the burn of eyes on her and Elena knew she wouldn't make it two steps before being killed. The dark-eyed woman stepped forward and handed Elena the white, rectangle letter. The cover was blank, but as she turned it Elena gasped. A black symbol sealed the letter closed. It was a sphere like symbol, with intricate curves and lines reaching to seven points within the circle. Frowning, Elena looked back up and hesitated. _

"_What is it?" She wondered, fearing that if she opened it, something much worse than death would meet her. The woman only smiled, yet it did not reach her eyes. _

"_I have a job for you." _

"ELENA!"

Caroline yelled, her voice ripping through the kitchen with a deafening roar. Elena stood frozen, the last remnants of her flashback dissolving as she blinked back tears. She glanced back at Matt and closed her eyes in defeat.

"ELENA, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Caroline screeched, growing very tired of her best friend's silence. Matt was going to bleed to death if they did nothing and Caroline wasn't going to let it happen. Elena opened her eyes, tears swimming in them, she locked eyes with Caroline trying to make her understand and with a moment's hesitation she turned on her heel, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialed. The symbol, Matt's body, Caroline's look of outrage, Jeremy panicking, Elena thought of them all as her phone rang three times before somebody answered.

"I need to talk to Vivian Locksbury."

* * *

**A/N: Heavy I know!**

**Let's take a moment to soak that up!**

**Anywho enjoy the next chapter**

**KEERA xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys**

**Some exciting things are about to happen!**

**K**

* * *

Jeremy raced up the stairs, his feet appearing to fly as he rounded the corner and trampled into the upstairs bedroom. Bonnie slept blissfully among the sheets, her body twisted into a position he often found her in whenever she was dreadfully tired. He paused grasping the door handle, relief flooding him. When he had entered the house only moments ago and found Matt quivering on the floor he was shocked. There hadn't been an incident like this in years. Especially not with he and Bonnie moving out of Mystic Falls. Jeremy had done everything in his power not to break down when he had discovered Matt. Unnatural things hadn't happened in years and suddenly this happens, and his best friend is dying. Jeremy visibly shook. It had been hard to recover from the deaths of all his family and friends, and even worse to watch Elena leave. Tears pooled in his eyes and he turned, his back against the wall as he fell, gasping between sobs. There was a sound from the corner of the room, but he ignored it burying his head between his hands.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie was right there, her hands warming him instantly and he fell into her touch, delighting in how it made him feel. "What's wrong, what's happened?" Her voice, like an angel, lifted his spirits. For years Bonnie had been his shoulder to lean on, his best friend, and he loved her with all his heart. Struggling to form words Jeremy looked into her concerned eyes, trying to expel every emotion from his being. It only took her a moment to recognise the tormented agony conveyed.

"Where are Caroline and Elena?"

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elena sighed, her eyes flicking to the kitchen where she could see blonde curls shaking back and forth. Her heart raced.

"Cut the crap Vivian. I need something from you," Elena focused back on the English woman laughing at the other end of the line. She could imagine the perfected smile on her flawless face and snarled.

"Oh my how a child grows. Though, of course you cannot, little vampire." The name stung, especially hearing it from the lips of her enemy, but there was no time.

Matt needed her.

"Were there members of the Grigori in Mystic Falls last night?" She was met with silence. So there was something _'little-vampire'_ could still do; surprise her former boss.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Vivian."

Silence.

"There have been no scheduled routines of the Eastern border in over six months, _what is the meaning of this_?" Elena gasped. She had been certain Vivian Locksbury would know of Grigori ventures. It was her job to know.

"This morning I discovered a friend of mine almost killed with the Fallen symbol carved into his chest. Nobody knows about the Grigori in Mystic Falls..." Elena trailed off, her voice catching at the end. The thought of Matt practically lying dead in the kitchen tumbled into her mind. The moment Jeremy had removed his shirt and she had laid eyes upon the insignia, her world seemed to shatter. Elena had drawn a veil over her life in London, and now it was coming back to haunt her.

"Elena, I do not know what you are talking about and even if I did why would I help you?" She paused, the controlling lilt to her voice returning. Elena recognised it anywhere. "You left us Elena. It was you who decided to turn your back on the Grigori." Elena frowned not liking the conversation one bit.

"I left because I had to." She whispered, trying to ignore the memory tugging at the corner of her mind. She didn't want to cry and allowing herself to think about those moments in the Grigori would kill her.

"Yes, yes I know of your reasons." She cursed under her breath. As much as she hated to admit it Vivian had grown fond of Elena, their line of work was not easy, and yet Elena had adjusted so easily as if she were born to do it. Sighing, Vivian spoke evenly through the phone.

"This is a very unusual case Elena." Vivian began. Elena sighed, her breath catching. "One I am most eager to justify." Vivian continued and Elena froze. Those words were music to her ears. She breathed out a sigh of relief, clasping her cell tighter.

"And what about my friend?" Elena suddenly blurted, remembering her reasons for calling. Her heart raced once again. "He has the mark of the Fallen. I-I've seen what it does to humans..." She trailed off.

Silence.

"There is a witch, close to your region. She has the antidote. I shall call and inform her of the situation, but Elena?" She whispered suddenly, the light in the room hidden behind a cloud. "If the poison of the mark spreads, there is nothing you can do. You have limited time left to save him." Elena closed her eyes, struggling to contain her breathing. She opened them when she sensed someone near and found Bonnie studying her. Elena gasped her eyes widening. She turned quickly as Bonnie neared and whispered thanks to the woman at the other end.

"Who was that?

Elena jumped, Bonnie's nearness startling her.

"No one." She tucked her phone away then focused back on her friend. "Bonnie look, there's something _crazy_ going on and there isn't enough time to explain it, but I need you to stay calm." Elena grabbed her friend by the shoulders and locked eyes with her, making sure the most hormonal woman in the room was very composed.

"You're scaring me." She whispered as Elena led her into the kitchen. Bonnie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She staggered forward, whimpering into her arm. Elena sensed another presence as Jeremy flew down the stairs and stood next to her, his eyes red with tears. Caroline still kneeled next to Matt, crying and sobbing deeply as Bonnie joined her, arms outstretched and clasping Matt's whitened figure.

"Bonnie I need you to do something for me," Elena suddenly croaked and all eyes swivelled to hers. She ignored Caroline and Jeremy and focused entirely on Bonnie. "I need you to stop the bleeding. If we don't Matt's going to die." A frown appeared on Bonnie's face. She gasped, shaking her head, but it was Jeremy who answered.

"She can't Elena. She has no powers." His look of outrage floored Elena for a moment before she shrugged him off and knelt beside Bonnie.

"You have to Bonnie. Matt's going to die if you don't." Elena was in tears now. She clasped Bonnie with both hands and gently tucked a stray wave behind her ear.

"I-I can't Elena. I have no powers."

"You have to try," Elena encouraged, feeling sick for asking this of her.

"Elena what're you doing? She can't." Caroline fumed, but it ended in a croak.

"You have to try," Elena repeated and instead of frightened, which Elena had been expecting, Bonnie squared her tiny shoulders and nodded.

"No, wait no, Bonnie you don't have to do this." Jeremy burst forward, but Elena was on him in a flash. "Get off me Elena."

"No. Just wait, she has to do this." Jeremy fought and Elena, knowing how bad it would look, took him by the collar and threw him to the ground with an ear-splitting crack.

"ELENA WHAT THE–"

"–DO NOT TAKE YOUR HAND OFF THAT WOUND!" Elena whirled, her hand still resting on Jeremy and glared at Caroline. She then turned to Bonnie who whimpered in shock next to Matt's body.

"Please Bonnie, just try." Her voice lightened, but only a little. Bonnie hesitated, looking down at Jeremy who moaned uncomfortably. She was a wreck, emotionally. She had never seen Elena this way. It was as if her friend was more concerned with the rune on Matt's chest than with the fact that he was bleeding to death. She could tell by the Elena's eyes kept darting to it. Bonnie tightened her lips into a thin line then turned and looked down at Matt. Her hand outstretched slowly and it hovered just above the symbol. Nothing happened for the first few moments and she turned back exasperated, but Elena implored. She seemed convinced that Bonnie would be able to cure him–

"–Ah!" She cried out. A blur of images suddenly flashed across her mind. Darkness, a sword, wings, light, blood, death. They contorted, shifting from one to the other, and then starting again. In the distance she could hear Elena and Caroline, their voices yelling for her to return. The final image was of Matt standing helplessly in the kitchen, his eyes were wide as whoever it was held him high off the ground, by his throat. It wasn't until the figure dropped him and then withdrew their sword that the vision faded and Bonnie collapsed to the ground.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled her hand flying out to keep her friend from hitting the ground. There was blood dripping from her nose. Caroline drew in a sharp breath then remembering Matt's gash, gently placed Bonnie down and whirled back to Matt, expecting a pool of blood. But there wasn't any. His wound was healed and his breathing had returned to normal, temperature high, but steady. The only thing that remained was the large black symbol on his chest. Caroline swallowed and after a moment to control her breathing she turned to Elena grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her against the kitchen counter-top. Jeremy trembled awake.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline pushed against Elena brusquely. She was over all the secrets, now, she wanted answers.

"Care."

"No don't Care me. What the hell was that Elena? Why did you make her do that?"

"She had to, Matt would've died." Caroline glared.

"You know she can't use her powers. She risked everything. She could've died!" Elena pushed away, looking over at Bonnie's unconscious form. She swallowed.

"I know Care, but if she didn't Matt could have died." Elena stumbled over the last part; they were so close to losing him.

"We could have taken him to the hospital." Jeremy had fully woken now and after a shake of his head quickly checked on his partner's lifeless form.

"No, there's nothing they could've done." Caroline opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it. There was nothing to say.

"Why?" Jeremy whispered from the ground. Elena wavered, _should she tell them?_

"What aren't you telling us Elena?" Caroline implored further, her hands crossing over her chest. Elena watched them her mind running wild with the minutes that had just passed since they discovered Matt. She looked to the ground, almost wishing they were still at the bar. Sighing, she straightened and turned to face them.

"His wounds could only be healed with magic." Though the bleeding had stopped, Matt was still covered in blood, and he was still pale from the loss of it. Elena stepped forward and bit into her wrist, hovering beside Matt, she made him drink. "No human medicine could've saved him." She croaked, watching as Matt drunk, relishing in the feel.

"And how do you know this?" Caroline probed, she was still mad; Elena could tell by the way she kept shuffling from one foot to the other. She was pissed.

"I know because I've seen something like this before." Elena stood and turned after draping her jacket over Matt, who shivered under the warmth.

"This kind of darkness is ancient and unnatural." Elena began. "And the symbol on his chest, it can still kill him."

Caroline gasped, but Elena held up a hand, receiving a message from her phone with a loud beep.

"But I can save him. There is a cure."

Jeremy was standing, in his hands he carried Bonnie, her body unconscious, but still breathing.

"Where do we get the cure?" He asked and Caroline watched him, her heart going out to Bonnie and her very swollen body. She smiled when she heard the small flutter of a tiny heart beating strong within. Elena looked up from her phone and frowned.

"New Orleans."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun!**

**New Orleans? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? **

**#couldntresist**

**Keera ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not even going to say anything just enjoy!**

**K**

* * *

"I'm bored!"

Rebekah Michelson moaned from her chaise lounge. She dropped the issue of Vogue from her hands and idly pounced to her feet. Elijah Michelson rolled his eyes as he read the mornings newspaper, his legs crossed neatly at the edge of the sofa. It was the most relaxed Rebekah had ever seen her elder brother, although his back still managed to be perfectly straight, more poised than a 17th century French Princess she thought. Tired of the proficient atmosphere in the room Rebekah strolled to one of the open doors and walked out into the morning sun. New Orleans was alive with music and alcohol, the beginning of Mardi-Gras effectively drifting from one day to the other. There had been lights, dancing, Jazz, whiskey and love when she had arrived late in the evening. New Orleans was a place of magic, darkness and mystery, an allure that people found riveting, but Rebekah was tired of it. She took one last lingering glance out over the streets below and turned sharply on her heel, forgetting the sea of faces instantly.

"What troubles you sister?" Elijah chuckled behind his paper. Rebekah slumped onto the chaise lounge once again and sighed, deeply.

"I'm bored Elijah. When is this brother of yours planning on making an appearance?" She flounced back and sighed, earning another chuckle from her elder brother.

"Klaus will join us shortly. He has business to attend to," he peered over the edge of his paper at his sister draped dramatically over the edge of the settee, her hands poised just over her brow. "You remind me of a portrait by Valeria Kotsareva, astounding." He whispered the compliment with a smile. Rebekah twisted and gazed up at her brother.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Elijah," she scolded and closed her eyes. "Besides I have no idea who Valeria Kostinawa is."

"Her name is Kotsareva and she is Russian." Rebekah shrugged, losing interest as Elijah rolled his eyes, returning to his beloved newspaper.

"Knock, knock."

Rebekah glanced up hopefully expecting someone mischievous she could have some fun with and instead found Katherine Pearce, dressed in scarlet silk that clung to her body. Rebekah scowled.

"Oh it's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Katherine breezed in, in the way that only Katherine Pearce can, and kissed Elijah lightly on the lips. Rebekah moaned, turning away.

"I was hoping you were my brother," she sighed. Katherine shuffled into a seat beside Elijah and smiled, though Rebekah ignored her.

"What's the matter with Eli?" The pet name she reserved for him made Rebekah nauseas whenever she heard it. The fact that her brother dated the vile creature that was Katherine Pearce was not enough; he had to parade their so called love, in front of the rest of his family.

"She thinks I'm boring." Elijah responded when she continued glaring at his girlfriend. Tension suddenly filled the room and Rebekah knew it was she who conveyed it, but there was something about Katherine that she did not like. From beyond Rebekah could hear the streets starting to fill with people, their voices carried into the wind with the beginnings of a long night of partying, apparent in their drunken stupors.

And with it the scent of their blood.

Rebekah released her fangs, the thirst appearing from its dark chambers.

"Rebekah, are you alright?" Elijah leaned forward, his paper had disappeared. She did not understand his concern until she realised how she must appear, blood rushing to her eyes and darkening the contours there.

"Yes I'm fine. Hungry is all," she turned away and waited for the fleeting temptation to pass. Elijah stood with worry, but Rebekah was already heading towards the door.

"Rebekah–"

"–Leave me alone Elijah."

In the safety of her appointed room Rebekah collapsed onto her bed. It was the only place she could escape the whore that was Katherine Pearce and focus on herself. Most called it brooding, but Rebekah liked to think of it as self-development. The moment only lasted so long when her phone began ringing. She groaned and pulled the incessant thing from her pocket.

"To whoever this is you better have a damn good reason for interrupting me," Rebekah roared into her phone. She was met with silence as her intruder drew in a breath.

"Rebekah? It's me _Elena_. We need your help."

* * *

"_What_? No, absolutely not."

The house was quiet. Night had fallen and Caroline and Elena sat quietly in Matt's room, watching him as he slept.

"Care we have to, he knows the place. He can take us to wherever we need to go." Elena paused when she noticed Matt stir from his bed. They waited a moment longer before Caroline turned on her, face livid.

"I am not calling him." She whispered harshly into Elena's ear. Caroline was mighty defiant for someone who claimed '_didn't care'_. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Klaus is someone we can trust."

"Ha! Since when?" Caroline scoffed. Elena drew in a breath and sighed.

"Okay, maybe he was bad when we were in high school, but that's in the past now, he might've changed." Elena was hopeful and at the same time she knew what Caroline's response would be.

"Elena, listen. Number one, Klaus did awful things that we can _never_ forget about. Number two, I hate him and everyone else does too, including Matt. Number three, there is no way in hell I would ever call him and even if I wanted to I don't have his number." She crossed her hands defiantly over her chest and nodded once, satisfied with her justification. Elena kept the smile from her face, it was obvious to her exactly why Caroline did not want to call Nicklaus Michelson and pointing it out would get her nowhere. They sat in silence for minutes and with every minute that passed Elena grew more anxious. Every second spent analysing their next move was a second wasted on finding the treatment. She looked over at Matt, his body fragile, even after she had fed her blood to him. _Why had things suddenly turned into a soap-opera_? Elena knew she shouldn't have returned and her heart sank to think that she could be the reason behind Matt's attack.

"What about Elijah?" Caroline suddenly suggested, breaking Elena from her troubled thoughts. She looked at Caroline and shook her head.

"No. And I don't want to tell you why and I don't want you to ask me why. Just no." Caroline narrowed her eyes, but sighed and fell back against her chair.

They were at square one again.

Caroline suddenly sat forward and jumped to her feet. She sauntered over to Matt's bed and erratically started pulling open his bedside table drawers. When she didn't find what she was looking for she strolled into his bathroom purposefully.

"Care what are you doing?"

When she did not respond Elena sighed then stood and walked towards the en suite just as Caroline exited heading for the hallway. Elena followed shortly after and found the mad-blonde rummaging through the living room until at last she cried out in victory.

"Got it!" She yelled and began efficiently tapping away at Matt's phone.

"What is it Care? What are you doing?" She ignored Elena and instead burst into a smug grin. Holding the phone out so that she could see Elena moved forward and tilted her head to one side, trying to hide a smirk. She took the phone from Caroline's slim fingers and pushed call. It was exactly what Elena had been expecting, an English accent coolly insulting her, but still able to retain some level of composure.

"Rebekah, it's me Elena. We need your help." There was a moment of shocked silence as the English girl established who was calling with a gasp.

"Elena Gilbert?"

"Uh yeah–yes." Caroline rolled her eyes, but Elena continued. "I was, well we were wondering if you could help us to find somebody." Elena waited breathlessly for the girl to digest everything, it must have been hard hearing from somebody you hadn't spoken to for ten years, then again she was an original and they didn't really care. As if voicing her thoughts Rebekah scoffed openly, not caring who she insulted today.

"Oh please do tell me why I should help you." It wasn't an offence, but coming from Rebekah it might as well have been. Elena looked to Caroline who urged her forward.

"It's Matt. He's dying,"

Another gasp.

"W-what happened?" she stumbled over her words. The affronted bitch dissolving into thin air. It's what Elena had hoped for.

"Look I can't explain everything right now, but I will when we get there. We might be able to save him, but I need your help in finding someone." There was only a moment's hesitation before she agreed. Obviously she and Matt kept in contact.

"Wait you said we. Who else is coming?"

"Caroline why?"

"No reason. I will meet with you in New Orleans. Till then." And she disconnected leaving Elena hanging a moment, trying to assess their next movements. Caroline stared impatiently waiting whilst she tapped her heels against the wooden floor.

"Well what did she say?" Caroline finally asked when she could resist no more. She gazed at her friend. She had seen so many aspects of Elena today. Some she hadn't even recognised. The old Elena would never what she had just done. There was something completely different about her and Caroline was still trying to decide whether it was good or bad. Finally Elena turned and smirked.

"Get your stuff. We're going to New Orleans."

* * *

Rebekah lay back on her four-poster bed. The call had been strange, unexpected, but something was strangely off. _Why would they need to see someone all the way in New Orleans? _It wasn't exactly a car ride away from Mystic Falls. Maybe something truly god-awful had happened to Matt. She sat up feeling anxiety creep over her again and with it her fangs appeared. She needed to feed. Rising languidly from her bed she threw on a simple cardigan and walked out into the hallway. There she bumped into her brother Nicklaus Michelson and Damon Salvatore.

"Would you mind watching where you're going?" Rebekah grumbled. Klaus immediately drew his sister into a tight hug, reeking of alcohol. Damon chuckled, his eyes glazing over.

"Sister, where are you off to? Come join us for a drink," Klaus slurred throwing an arm over Damon who had been singing some Jazz song.

"I think you've had enough to drink Nick." She glared, adopting pretence of indifference, and earning a few more drunken chuckles. She rolled her eyes and prepared to leave before Damon grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. His hand gently rose and stroked her neck, while his other leaned against the wall casually.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Barbie?" Damon garbled incoherently and Rebekah refrained from kneeing him in his sacred area. She instead took him by surprise and stepped closer, almost touching him.

"If you ever touch me again," she began and with great speed she took his hand and flipped him so that he was on the ground with her foot on his chest and her hands stretching his arm right back. "I'll kill you," Rebekah finished, releasing him with a flick of her hair and sauntered into the darkened corridor, leaving both men in fits of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how were those chapters? Good? I hope so. **

**So just to clarify a few things...**

**Elena: In my story she left after graduation and basically explored, but on one of her many adventures she meets the Grigori (more on them later). That whole experience has changed her, both mentally and physically. So basically she can kick ass now and she has all these contacts, but the reason she's so weird about it is because she's trying to forget that part of her life. It's pretty brutal. Yeah.**

**Bonnie: Now there is a twist in the story that I don't want to give away, but I wanted to clarify that Bonnie still has some level of power. My story is still based on when she went bad and all and after years of reflection she is able to do a few simple things. Like she could when she first found out she was a witch. ALL FOR GOOD! Btw the baby is fine, she didn't harm her, I mean him, I mean her. Ugh! **

**Rebekah: Did you think she was portrayed correctly? I tried to change her a bit, but for some reason I've always thought of her as someone who is melo-dramatic and likes to think she's superior to her brothers, like any normal younger sister. I loved writing her. **

**The originals: They are actually a main feature in my story and even though we're a few chapters in the story will end up incorporating ALL the original family members, including Kol, who'll come in later on. I know he's supposed to be dead, but I like him and I think he'll make for some interesting conversation. **

**Damon: Yes he does end up with the originals and all shall be revealed, but I wanted you to know it is NOT a typing error, he's meant to be there. **

**Stefan: I'm having serious thoughts of not including Stefan, any protesters out there?**

**The Grigori: Now I'm sure all of you are wondering who the freaking Grigori are but I'm sorry, I cannot spoil the plot for you. I will tell you though, that they are very good at accessorizing. **

**So I hope that cleared some things up for you, if you have any more questions let me know and please review for me so that I know what to include and what to take out!**

**Peace, love and jellybeans!**

**Keera xxxxx**

**Next chapter: NEW ORLEANS! oh and what's this? A little KLAROLINE?**  
**;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellloooooooo all my readers and newcomers!**

**Wow what a busy couple of days I've just had. Uni, work and study are literally driving me insane!**

**But anyway I'm sorry that I haven't updated till now, but I know you'll love me for writing this chapter.**

**It clears a few things up in terms of Caroline and Elena aaaaand I also got to write from Klaus's POV which was a little daunting, but it was fun. (Like writing Rebekah)**

**Okay so I know I promised KLAROLINE in this chapter, but I regret to say there isn't any...YET! This chapter is a buildup to it.**

**Sooooo without further delay, here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**K**

* * *

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Jeremy shrieked. He stood up from the chair beside Bonnie's blissful stature and stalked over to Elena lingering in the doorway. He tugged her by the elbow pulling her into the hall and quietly shut the door behind him. _

_"Jer what are you doing?" Elena whispered harshly, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like to be manhandled by anyone, especially her baby brother. _

_"What the hell do you mean you're going to New Orleans?" Jeremy refrained from shouting, but the sight of Elena challenging him with her newly defined vampire eyes did nothing to lighten the mood. Jeremy watched, eyes blazing, as Elena drew in a deep breath trying to find some form of composure. _

_"We need to get the antidote for Matt." She sighed simply, ignoring her younger brother's look of disgust. "I know that things with Bonnie got out of hand, but–"_

_"–There is no but to it Elena. Bonnie is still unconscious and you refused to let us go to the hospital. What am I supposed to do when you won't tell us anything?" His voice echoed down the hall like a howling train and Elena's heightened senses reacted with a cringe. Jeremy slumped against the side of the wall, tears falling fast. It pained Elena to see her brother like this, but she couldn't stop now. There was too much at stake. _

_"Listen Jeremy, listen to me." She crouched in front of him, and took his face in her hands, urging him to look at her. "I'm sorry for what happened to Bonnie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen the way that it did. But Caroline and I need to go to New Orleans. There is a witch there who can help us. And she might be able to help Bonnie as well." Elena moved forward slightly and placed a feather-light kiss on his forehead, her eyes closing as she did. _

_"I'll make everything right Jer. I promise," gracefully, she stood up in a blur of movements and darted from the hall, leaving Jeremy alone once more._

The morning sun cast shadows over the airport. Hundreds of people weaved in and out of the building, filling the streets and sidewalks and signalling the dawn of a new day. Caroline Forbes sat forward in her seat, the flickers and flashes of the overhead arrivals board beginning to give her a migraine. She rubbed her temples, cursing obscenities.

"I cannot believe we're in New Orleans," Caroline complained for the umpteenth time. She shook her head in repugnance, glancing over at Elena sitting clumsily in the seat beside her. "How can you sit so casually, as if what we're about to do is nothing?" She blanched, shaking her short bob in irritation. Elena shrugged her slight shoulders, blinking away the painful memory of her and Jeremy, instead looking back into the sea of bodies.

The truth was; Elena was terrified.

Her mind tirelessly processed every detail of what had happened. Matt was dying; Bonnie was still unconscious, an assailant was still at large, and most frightening of all; her past kept trying to resurface. Elena blinked, her hands clenching at her side as the image of the Grigori symbol came to her mind. It was the symbol of a dreadful past that she couldn't escape, and a reminder she had to do everything in her power to keep it from ever arising again. Caroline's voice drifted in and out, the noise becoming quite infuriating.

"Care please, can you cool it for a sec," Elena rubbed her temples, mimicking the blonde beside her who groaned disapprovingly. Caroline was about to ignore her when she suddenly decided not to and jumped to her feet commanding Elena's attention.

For a small girl, Caroline was one vindictive person.

"I don't know why you're acting so placid Elena." She spat, her head shaking incredulously. "This is serious. We're going to meet a girl we haven't seen in years so that she can _possibly_ help us find a witch we don't even know and maybe, _just maybe_, make it out alive to save our dying friend. So _please_, forgive me for freaking out over here!" Her voice had risen to a shout and several people turned in shock to gape at the gorgeous blonde, face red and arms spread wide in outrage. Elena cast a glance toward them then blinked back to Caroline.

"Calm down Care." Elena took her by the hand and gently urged her back to the bench, but Caroline shrugged her off, face incensed with rage.

"Don't tell me to calm down Elena. You seriously want me to be _cool_, when our chances of surviving this are slim to none?" She was breathing harshly now, staggering from one foot to the other, trying to control the animosity within. Elena waited thirty counts before rising; her eyes locked with agonized sea-blue, and steadily assumed a fierce yet amicable stance in front of Caroline. The blonde grimaced, trying to hide her tears.

"I just, I just want to understand Elena." She sobbed, wiping harshly at her eyes. Elena stepped forward and clutched Caroline's slim fingers between her own.

"I know Care. And I wish I could tell you, but..." She trailed off, looking down at the ground, her feet whimpering. Caroline shook her head, pulling her hand out of Elena's in a flash. She couldn't handle anymore lies.

"Just tell me who did this? At least tell me that." Caroline's voice had fallen to the gentle yet commandeering tone it usually held, her anger and frustration lost; for the time being anyway. Elena stared at her, summoning the courage to respond and instead faltered. When she tried three times to say something Caroline threw up her hands outraged once more.

"God please, just tell me something, _anything_."

Caroline waited, and waited, and waited. Elena wavered, her throat becoming dry. Caroline scoffed and shook her head as she turned her back to Elena.

_Could Elena do it?_

Tell Caroline everything, her life after Mystic Falls, the people she had met.

There was too much to tell, and too little time.

Yet standing there watching Caroline become more confused and frustrated by the second, Elena knew it wouldn't be much longer before Caroline didn't trust her anymore, and that was something she could not have. Swallowing her fear Elena inched closer till she stood just behind Caroline who glared into the distance.

"That symbol."

Elena whispered. Caroline tensed, but did not move. "The one on Matt's chest, I've seen it before." Elena breathed harshly, dismissing all memories of her past that tried desperately to recur. A single tear slipped down the side of her face.

"I know this because the people who have that symbol are called The Grigori." Elena visibly shook now, her hands scarlet fists at her side. Caroline turned slightly, her eyes measuring her friend's slight trembling.

"How do you know them Elena?" Her voice was steady, calm, laced with a hint of curiosity and underlying suspicion. Elena cleared her throat, locking eyes with Caroline.

"I know them, because a long time ago I was one of them."

Elena waited breathlessly as Caroline widened her eyes, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I must say Caroline. The look of utter betrayal suits you well, but I wouldn't stick with it permanently if I were you."

Both girls twisted on their heels as a familiar haughty blonde, dressed typically in designer clothing, sashayed forward, all the confidence in the world.

"Well c'mon then. Let's find us a witch!" Rebekah Michelson purred, flicking her blonde waves over her shoulder and strutted purposefully back through the sea of bodies.

* * *

Dawn broke through the canopy of buildings surrounding Michelson Manor. Nicklaus Michelson gazed over his city, a hand draped carelessly against the wall. There was silence throughout the house, a sign that all her occupants slept peacefully unaware. Klaus had woken hours before, a familiar sense of longing coursed through his veins, something he had not felt in over ten years. Four hours had seen him standing, revising every crevice and intricate design of the street below, from the cobble stoned paths, to the onyx colored lampposts that dotted the streets. Sleep was last thing on his mind.

And he knew the reason why.

His heart clenched as memories of the night slipped to the apex of his mind.

_Klaus and Damon sat comfortably in a small alcove of Danny's bar, a popular hotspot for locals and those seeking adventure. Several women dressed to the nines in silver scraps of material, partied in front of them, all four stealing glances at both Klaus and Damon. The tallest of the group giggled incessantly in her friend's ear all the while locking eyes with Klaus. He smirked._

_"I think she wants into your pants, Nick," Damon Salvatore leered from beside Klaus, his glass of amber liquid empty. Klaus ignored him instead focusing on the tall woman with sketchy auburn hair – an obvious result to give her natural dark locks a bit of colour. His eyes traced every curve and facet of her illustrious body, thinking of all the ways he could kill her. It was while he studied her that a blur of images to his left, caught his attention. _

_It couldn't be. _

_He had not thought of her in years, though her name had lingered in the far recesses of his mind, he couldn't mistake her anywhere. She was elegantly wrapped in a simple black dress falling just to the knee. Her blonde curls draped perfectly against her bare back, in the way she always wore it. His feet began moving before he could comprehend what he was doing, all thoughts of the parading women in front of him, forgotten. He did not care. _

_There was only one thing on his mind. _

_As he approached, the familiar sense of longing riveted through him like it had only been yesterday when last he laid eyes on her stunning form. He paused only a few feet from her, a moment of hesitation stopping him mid stride He was frozen, trying to form some semblance of words. And then she turned. _

_It wasn't her. _

_Though she was beautiful, the blonde before him held no comparison to the beauty that was Caroline Forbes. He wavered, staggering back to an amused Damon Salvatore and two glasses of scotch. Klaus welcomed the concoction wanting desperately to forget all thoughts of blonde women._

The night had ended with its usual rounds of alcohol that typically resulted in both men being kicked out. Klaus had thought the alcohol would be enough to stop his rambling mind, but his body still reacted as if she were near. It had been a long time since he had felt this way; the euphoric sensation that started deep in the pit of his stomach and then burst like rays of sunlight throughout his lean body. It felt strange and exciting, and astounding.

It was the Caroline Forbes effect.

Just then a knock at the door startled Klaus from his wondering mind and he turned to see Damon Salvatore, ever the loyal guard-dog, saunter into the room. What surprised him however; was that one of his many devoted servants, followed.

"Riley, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Klaus drew his fingers together in annoyance. He did not want to listen to the claims of disobedient followers right now.

"Nicklaus," he lowered to the ground, taking a much more theatrical approach than what Klaus would have wanted, but he decided to humor the young fledgling. Damon moved closer, his eyes watching Riley's every movement. Something Klaus detested.

"I have come bearing news master," Riley stood, staring straight ahead as though he addressed an official general of the army. Klaus turned away, bored already.

"Well get on with it, I don't have all day. What do you need to tell me?" He gazed back over the streets, a fleeting image of the blonde haired woman from the bar returning to his mind. He clenched his fists as the memory passed. Riley looked to Damon who nodded once then turned back to Klaus anxiously.

"It's about your sister."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**What did ya think? I hope you liked it!**

**Explanation of my insanity:**

**The conversation between Caroline and Elena was the hardest, because Elena has become so guarded about the past ten years in her life. She fears her friends and family's judgement most of all, which is why I had a little trouble writing it, but I hope it gave you guys a little insight into what Elena's like now and who the Grigori are. (****_I know the anticipation is killing me too!_****)**

**_Klaus_****? Did I get him right? I was so nervous about writing his POV. I tried to portray his observant side and his flippant characteristic, as well as add a bit of that hostile side. Ugh, it was nerve-raking. Let me know what you thought.**

**Finally I wanted to answer some of your guys questions.**

**1) I hate the whole Haley pregnant thing, ugh, it was lame and I've decided not to include her and that horrible twist into my story.**

**2) Stefan is important, not my fav character, but still important. So I've decided to include him in the story, but... He is going to be completely reformed. I hate sappy-Stefan!**

**3)Bonnie and the baby. SHE'S NOT DEAD! I love Bonnie, well sorta, but trust me I have no intention of killing her off. Her POV will come later on in the story, so rest easy all my Bonnie fans! ;)**

**P.S Your guys reviews are honestly so amazing to read. They're always there when I'm in doubt and keep me wanting to write more and more for you guys. So thanks heaps and keep telling me what you thought, I totally appreciate it sooooooo much! You have no idea!**

**Next chapter:**

**More from our haughty blonde, REBEKAH! (yay!)**

**And this time (I'm not lying, seriously) THERE WILL BE KLAROLINE! **

**Peace, love and chocolate-chip cookies**

**Keera XXXXXX**

**P.P.S Please ****REVIEW**** how much you loved it, hated it, but mostly how much you loved it! :D**


End file.
